Sauna
LeetMiksu: "Teretulemast kongregateen, missä kultaomenat pyörittävät maailmaa" Sauna is currently owned by Mikzku. The room uses Finnish as the main language. If you find yourself over here, you might not understand what the others are saying. This room was previously named as "Helsinki". Helsinki is also the capital of Finland. __TOC__ How you should behave Read this if you speak English or read this one if you speak Finnish. Moderators in Sauna Potshotlynxlynx Potshotlynxlynx He's a real pothead :) Because Mikzku is the owner of Sauna now, Potshot usually guards The Hive these days. He visits Sauna sometimes. :3 Mikzku "SlaveToTheSystem: Mikzku, Helsingin Diktaattori :D" Mikzku is a very active person in Kongregate. He has been in Kongregate for a long, long time. He was probably one of the first Finnish people there. He is always there to help people and play games. :) And he actually has a life too! Mikzku has been a moderator since 17.1.2009. Because of him (and Potshotlynxlynx) Sauna (Old name: Helsinki) is a much better place! He is always able to silence pleiboi. I think his favorite game is Minions... Regulars The moderators don't count. noogai777 HitmanHanska "suzukipv92:Hahahahha oon mielummin moottoripyöränörtti ku joku tietokonenörtti pistäs paremmaks!!" "HitmanHanska:Minuahan ei haukuta täällä tietokonenörtiksi,haluatko että kerron sinun vittuilustasi modelle??" "SaunaTonttu:Miten mä ammun aseella tässä starfighter:disputed galaxyssa??" "HitmanHanska:Valitse ase numeronäppäimistä, jos aseen tarvitsee lockata kiinni vihuun,odota hetki ja ammu ase z-näppäimestä." "SaunaTonttu:Kiitti Hitman." "Motto: Hitman ei tykkää kusetuksesta" HitmanHanska is a regular user of the room. And he loves to play Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy. He plays Mud and Blood 2 just for fun and for the pleasure of killing nazis:D. He is a very helpful guy when somebody asks about games. He wanted and still wants to be a moderator on kongregate.com for the Finnish chat room cause some guys are always fighting or just spamming in the Sauna chat room. HitmanHanska is always ready to tell spammers to stop if moderators are too busy. pleiboi "Zilveri: mode, pleiboi peeloilee tääl ja vittuilee kaikille Potshotlynxlynx: Kuinka tää ei taas yllätä mua? Pleiboi, riittää." "mipe: ei pleiboita kannata muteta mipe: se on tämän channelin official trolli" pleiboi is quite famous in Sauna (In a negative way). He has been dubbed the "official troll" of the room. Don't be surprised if he sends private messages and harasses you. It's normal! herra0 "Mitä tekis?" (What to do?) "What is good ragdoll game?" Herra0 is in Kongregate almost every day! He likes ragdoll games so much! He likes 1337 speak, but doesn't use it so much(Because Mikzku doesn't let him speak it). He has a cookie! He speaks Finnish and English. Herra0 hates pleiboi. Herra0 really likes 2D And FPS games. And of course sandbox games! Sniper games are herra0's favorite games too! And of course, stickman games are also his favorites! Herra0 have very sh**tish English. FossieThePoo FossieThePoo usually visits Kongregate every day. He's a very helpful friend. Fossie is a hardcore fan of Valve. He's in Steam very often and owns every single game made by Valve! He also scripts weapons for Garry's Mod (a Half-Life 2 sandbox mod) with his friends. Migho 1. - Migho: I'm hungry! 2. - Someone talks about food/anything you can('t) put in your mouth... 3. - Migho: *mums mums* 4. - Back to 1. "Aina ei voi olla tulematta syödyksi. Ei edes joka kerta." Migho just eats everything. Have you ever been interested where are your socks? Or.. never mind. Migho has eaten: *Plankton, cookiez (he threw up and ate those again), chips, pie, head, brains, exam, baking powder, "bittipitsaa" AvelC AvelC was often in sayna, but nowadays he is in Eläintarha. Sometimes he can have a break and won't be very often in Kongregate, but it won't take more than week or two. He is patriotic and likes all kind of weapons and owns a knife collection. AvelC: Modattuja aseita lobstershow: ei vittu aseita taas AvelC: Joopas :< antti5001 A weird guy that does weird stuff. Plays Remnants of Skystone most of the time and is chats in Sauna or the "new" Finnish chatroom Eläintarha. Doomguy696661337 An superhyperübersüberultraultimate lifeform, born from mixing satan, jesus, cthulhu and god. Helps his friends when they are in trouble "Vitun halonörtit ja mw2nolifet, pelatkaa doomia,Ratchet & clankkia, timesplittersiä ja vanhoja medal of honoreja D:<" 696661337 likes: vodka kebab hamburger torture killing overkilling roundhouse kick-soccer. Pwning trolls Sonic 696661337 hates: eläintarha trolls Guys who hate satan mario Guys who hate doom Holy mw2 and halo Juze He's a Finn. He plays Guild Wars and mostly chats on Feed the Ducks. 'Nuff said. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes